Free From The Thunderstorm
by RikkusSecretLover
Summary: Two years after the fall of Vegnagun, secrets don't remain secret for much longer... RikkuXPaine Lemony thing. First FanFic RATED M for later chapters.
1. Waking Dreams

Free from the Thunderstorm

**Free from the Thunderstorm**

**Chapter One: Waking Dreams**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters. Those belong to Square Enix. All that's mine are my thoughts, my abilities and a bit of pocket fluff._

_Summary: The Gullwings have been disbanded for a little over a year, with Yuna living with Tidus, and the rest of the gang living on the Celsius. Rikku, however, is having some trouble getting to grips with her new feelings. Rated M for some later content._

_WARNINGS: Yuri pairing. If you don't like girl-on-girl pairings, you can access my complaints department by clicking the left pointing arrow in the top left of your browser. Also some lemon-flavoured stuff._

_Pairings: RikkuxPaine, TidusxYuna_

_Chapter Summary: Rikku and Paine have some trouble shaking what they dreamed last night._

"Breakfasht ish ready, Mish Rikkoo**."** Barkeep waddled into the room.

"Ymnekrd, E's ib, E's ib," mumbled Rikku into her pillow**. (1)** She hadn't had the best night's sleep in the world. Scenes kept flashing under her eyelids. Sparks of light. Silver. Red. Tears.

_Why in Spira can I remember that?_ thought the young Al Bhed girl. She looked at her pillow and saw patches of damp where her eyes had been watering. She slouched towards the dining room.

_It's just Barkeep's cooking,_ she thought, though she knew that had nothing to do with it.

Barkeep was a great cook.

"Took you long enough to get up," the grey-haired warrior was sat at a table, head cradled in one hand, fork in the other, reading a book. She glanced up at Rikku.

"Ev uhmo oui ghaf fro. Whatcha reading?" Rikku tried to get a better look at Paine's tome. (2)

"Quit it." Paine scowled.

"Nuh-uh. I wanna find out what you're reading!" Rikku jostled at Paine's shoulder.

"Minus five respect points, Rikku"

"Ohh, poopie!" Rikku said, looking deflated. Sighing, she went to get a bowl of Hypell-Os. "How many have I got left?"

"Thirty-five."

"Ohhhh!"

_Damn, she can be annoying sometimes, _Paine smirked to herself.

"Sooo… what we doing today then?" Rikku smiled, sitting down opposite Paine. "I was thinking of kissing you right on those bright red lips of yours!"

"…What?" Paine exclaimed.

"Oh, you are awake!" Rikku chimed. "I said, what're we gonna do today?"

Paine shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping in Luca!"

Paine growled. "You know how much I hate shopping."

Rikku nudged Paine. "It'll be no fun by myself. Please?"

"Take Buddy with you then."

"Nuh-uh. I want to go with you."

Paine shook her head in exasperation. "Any particular reason why it has to be me?"

Rikku stuck her tongue out. "Maybe."

_Hell, it might be fun, _thought Paine. "OK, I'll come, on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"I get to choose which shop."

"Aw man!"

"Your choice"

"Ohh, alright. That's only on one condition."

"Name it."

"You tell me why you're so out of it this morning."

Paine snorted. "Just had a bad night, s'all." _Yeah, and the dream didn't help._ Images flashed before Paine's eyes. Flashes of light. Gold. Green. Tears. Paine felt the moisture on her face.

Rikku went around the table and put her arms around her friend. "What's wrong?"

Rikku's touch sent shivers down Paine's spine. Instinctively she flinched and pushed Rikku away

"Nothing." _Like hell is it nothing._

"Well, OK, if you insist. I'm gonna go get ready. Meet you on the bridge in, say, half an hour?"

"Fine."

_I need some time to think. _Paine rose and started to head towards the deck.

--

AL BHED TRANSLATIONS

--

(1) Rikku: "Alright, I'm up, I'm up"

(2) Rikku: "If only you knew why."

--


	2. I Need A Coffee!

Free from the Thunderstorm

**Free From The Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Two: I Need a Coffee!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. IF I did, I'd be pretty rich. But I don't. So there._

_Chapter Summary: Rikku becomes a pain in the ass for Paine._

"Hey Paine," Rikku mumbled through her cereal. "Where ya going?"

Paine stopped. "Away from you," the silver-haired warrior replied coldly.

"Aww, why?" Rikku pouted.

Paine let a small smirk play across her face. "There's only so much Rikku I can take in the morning."

"I ain't that bad, am I?"

Just then the cabin door opened and Buddy slouched in. "Uh, sorry to tell you Rikku, but, yeah you are."

"Aww, why'd you take her side?" Buddy laughed. "It ain't funny, y'know! Oui pek sayhea!" (1)

"Maybe 'cause it's true?" Paine pushed her hair out of her eyes. "How can you be so damn perky in the morning?"

"Just another little surprise in this Rikku-sized bundle of goodness!" she said brightly.

"Hmph. Well, one more word outta you and that Rikku-sized bundle is gonna end up being three inches tall," she growled menacingly. "At least, not till after I've woken up."

She went to the elevator and selected the deck.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the closing doors.

Buddy shrugged. "Hey Rikku. If it's any consolation, I just think she's a member of the living dead. It's just I like my head the way it is." At that Rikku snorted into her cereal.

"So, what you got planned for today?" Buddy asked Rikku.

"Well," Rikku started with the tone of voice a child might start asking for a new puppy. "I was hoping you would drop me and Paine off at Luca."

Buddy thought for a moment. "Hmm… I get why you would want to go to Luca, but why Paine?"

Rikku glanced at the doors for a second, as if Paine was about to burst in at that moment. "Well, I gotta plan to see if I can't get some life back into Paine." _Now if only I knew what it was._

Buddy shrugged. "Well, okay I s'pose. Just don't get hurt, yeah? Had enough trouble after VegMMPH!" Rikku had clamped her hand hard over Buddy's mouth.

"I've spent two years trying to forget that. Don't say it, 'k?" This wasn't the bubbly Rikku he knew. A different Rikku was standing there, one scarred from past events. Buddy nodded.

"Good. Now," Rikku removed her hand from Buddy's mouth and clapped her hands together. "I gotta get ready. See ya later, 'k?"

"Sure."

Buddy heard Rikku's footsteps echoing off the bulkheads.

"Damn," Buddy muttered. "How the hell do women do that?"

He shrugged and went back to his breakfast

--

AL BHED TRANSLATIONS

--

(1) Rikku: "You big meanie!"

_Hope t'weren't too hectic there! R+R as always!_

--


	3. Why Me?

Free from the Thunderstorm

**Free from the Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Three: Why Me?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, much like I don't own a lot of things. The thoughts, however, ARE my own, so don't steal them (unless you ask me first)!_

_WARNINGS: Well, you've read this far, you should know by now._

_Chapter Summary: Paine has some things she'd like to stay secret._

_What the hell was that all about?_ Paine screwed her eyes as the sun passed by the front of the Celsius. _I mean, it's not like I feel anything for her, is it?_

"_No? Then why were you crying?" _a voice inside her said.

_Damn Hypello's cooking._ Paine drew her sword and started shadow fighting. It was her way of relieving her worries, her thoughts. But every so often, she would misstep, or drop her blade as the voice kept interrupting her.

"_Why did you shiver?"_ The voice mocked her. "_Why didn't you argue with her?"_

She shook her head, as if the thoughts were annoying flies.

As if she could get rid of them _that_ easily. The voice began to manifest itself on the deck in front of her. The form of the young Al Bhed girl stood in front of her as she slashed and sliced at the air. The image of Rikku spoke in Paine's voice.

"Why are you always thinking about me?" _Because you're always there._ Slash.

"Have you ever thought about us?" _Yeah, as friends. _Slash.

"No, I meant… _us_."

"_NO!"_ Paine stepped forward and slashed at the image, making it disappear. Her dream replayed itself in her mind. Golden hair. Green eyes. Slain by her hand. She kneeled over and wept.

_I never wanted this to happen… I don't want to lose you…_

She felt the real thing step behind her.

"Painey… are you ok?"

--

_Woah! Cliffhanger! Wonder what Rikku was doing while this happened? Sorry it's so short. Writer's block bunnies are here at the moment._

--


	4. The World's A Stage

Free from the Thunderstorm

**Free from the Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Four: The World's a Stage**

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to the minds at Square Enix, not me. I wish I was that creative…_

_Chapter Summary: What was Rikku up to?_

Rikku bounced all the way up to her room.

_Now, what clothes to wear…_

She started rifling through her wardrobe, every so often taking out a costume and trying it on. None of them felt right.

_No, no, that's not it._

The pile of clothes by the wardrobe got bigger.

_Got it!_

She pulled the dress out and tried it on. It felt and looked like her costume for her Lady Luck dressphere. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Can't hurt to have a bit of extra luck._

_Especially with what I'm gonna say._

She replayed the dream in her head.

"_Paine…"_

"_What?"_

"_I… I love you. Do you love me?"_

"_What the HELL are you saying?"_

_SMACK. Paine slapped her in the face. A red welt came up on her face._

She felt the tears rolling down her eyes.

_You've got to tell her, _she thought to herself.

"But… what if…?"

_You can't keep dreaming forever._

Sighing, she went to the elevator and selected the cabin.

"Paine! There's something I…"

Paine was nowhere to be found.

_Tysh! Where could she be? _(1)  
Rikku thought for a moment.

_She could be… I know! She must've gone up to the deck!_

The blonde girl headed for the elevator again.

Rikku burst out of the elevator

"Paine! There's something I…"

She saw Paine kneeling down in the middle of the deck. She heard the drip of Paine's tears on the metal of the deck. She walked up to her.

"Painey… are you ok?"

--

AL BHED TRANSLATION

--

_(1) Rikku: "Damn!"_

_Don't ask me what girls do when they're getting dressed!_

_Comment from Grace: "Well it's exactly the same as when boys get dressed."_

_You know what I mean!_

_--_


	5. Confessions

Free From The Thunderstorm

**Free From The Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Five: Confessions**

_Chapter Summary: Rikku says the immortal words._

Paine slumped back. Her sword lay on the deck where it had fallen. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_That what you killed was a figment of your imagination, _a voice in her head told her.

"Why did it seem so real?"she whispered to herself.

She lay back even more, right into Rikku's crossed legs. She jumped up like an electric shock had coursed down her spine. She span around and found herself looking right into the Al Bhed's eyes.

"Rikku, where the hell did you come from?

Rikku stuck her tongue out. "Behind ya, of course! I wanted to see what was taking ya so long!" A frown crossed the younger girl's face. The tears still glistened on Paine's face. "What's wrong?"

Paine wiped her face with her gloved hand, feeling the cool leather smooth against her skin. "It's nothing, just stubbed my toe," she quickly lied.

"Mmm… okay…" Rikku bit her lip, the way she always did when she had something to hide.

Paine knelt down next to the little thief. "You didn't just come up here to see what I was doing, did you?"

Rikku shook her head.

Paine put her hand on Rikku's shoulder. "What were you going to say?"

Rikku shook her head again. "Um…" she started.

Paine smiled, a genuine smile. "You can tell me."

Rikku bowed her head slightly. "That's just it. I'm not sure if I can."

Rikku felt the hand on her shoulder give a squeeze.

"Well… E muja oui"

Paine blinked.

"Sorry, it came out in Al Bhed. Too nervous."

The leather clad warrior was worried. This wasn't the Rikku that she knew. The Rikku she knew would've had trouble keeping the hiding spot of her jewellery under wraps for long.

She felt a jerk at waist level and found that Rikku was hugging her tightly. Rikku whispered in her ear.

"E muja oui. It means… I love you."

_Woah._ Paine was unsure how to take this. Tears fell again on the deck, but they were not from crimson, but green eyes.

"I… I'm sorry," Rikku hiccoughed. "I just needed to let you know"

And with that, she ran back to the elevator, leaving Paine with a wet shoulder and a whole lot of questions.

--


	6. Two And Two

Free From The Thunderstorm

**Free From The Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Six: Two and Two**

_Chapter Summary: Well, that would be telling!_

"Rikku!" Paine called after the blond-haired Al Bhed. She heard the voice from earlier tell her:

_See, told you you should have thought about you two together._

Paine picked up her sword and walked towards the elevator. The doors were closed while it was still in operation.

"Come on!" Paine growled impatiently. She kicked the door, receiving only a stubbed toe for her trouble. "Damn it!" She aimed a kick again just as the elevator doors opened. She tumbled through and crashed against the far wall. Dragging her sword through the threshold, the silver-haired warrior clambered to her feet and looked at the control panel. Someone had wedged a note into the gap between the wall and the panel.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself. She plucked the note out from its resting place and saw that it was folded over in half. She selected the cabin from the menu on the panel and opened the note. She saw her name at the top of the page:

_Paine,_

_I'm sorry for saying that on the deck. I should've guessed you weren't... You know, like that. If you need me, I'm in my room._

_Rikku _

"She must've written that pretty damn quick," Paine said, noticing the letters were smudged by teardrops. "Well, first I gotta put my sword away, then I'll check up on her"

"Mish Paine, what can I do for yoo?" Barkeep stared balefully at the warrior stomping through to the storeroom.

"Right now, Barkeep," Paine said menacingly, "you can stay the hell out of my way."

"Yesh, of coursh. Any food or drinksh?"

"When I want something, I'll ask for it."

The Hypello, sensing he was about to become Paine's new training dummy, backed out of the room.

"That's better, I can finally think," Paine grunted, walking through the storeroom doors. Barkeep's words floated through her head:

_Food and drinksh?_

_Drinks… No, that would just be irresponsible. And it's not like I'd want to…_

_Would I?_

_No,_ she told herself firmly, _you don't. I think you know what you _really _feel about Rikku._

"Ugh… I need a drink."

With that, she stalked out of the storeroom.

"Barkeep!"

The Hypello waddled through to the bar.

"Two cups of cocoa."

"Yesh, Mish Paine. Do yoo want them brought to your room?" he asked.

Paine shook her head. "No, I'll wait for 'em here."

"Drinksh being sherved ash shoon ash they're ready, Mish Paine."

"Thanks."

Paine walked up the corridor to Rikku's room, tray in hand. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Rikku trying to stifle her sobs.

"It's me," she said lightly.

The door opened to the tearful young girl.

"I guess… I guess you got my note."

"Yeah. Here, I got you some cocoa. Thought you might want it"

Rikku gratefully took the cup.

"Come in, though I don't know where you're gonna sit. I ain't got any chairs."

Paine glanced around the small room. "Well, I could always sit on the bed with you."

Rikku gulped. "Really?"

Paine put an arm around Rikku and steered her towards the bed. "Sure."

They sat down and nursed their cups. Rikku kept stealing glances at Paine, who seemed deep in thought.

"Watcha thinking 'bout?"

That shook Paine out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing…"

They looked at each other. Red into green. Rikku's face seemed to be coming closer and closer to Paine's…

Rikku's lips met Paine's.

Paine, for her part, didn't pull away. Thoughts raced through both girls heads.

_Flashes of light. Silver and gold, red and green, in a kaleidoscope of colour. No more tears…_

Rikku pulled away.

"I thought…"

"Well," Paine said with a smile, "I guess you thought wrong."

They kissed again, deeper this time. Paine put her hand amongst Rikku's gold braids. Rikku's tongue traced Paine's lips until they opened, granting her access. She put her legs around Paine's waist, and Paine stood up, supporting her. It went on, until…

"_Rikku, Paine, fa'na yd Luca huf! "_ Brother's voice rang through the intercom.(1)

The girls broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Damn Brother." Paine said.

Rikku chuckled. "Just like him to spoil our moment!"

Paine smiled at Rikku. "No more tears, ok?"

"Only if you promise not to either! Can't have my big, tough warrior going to mush every five minutes!"

"Promise. Come on, better go see what Brother wants."

Rikku scratched her head. "I think it was something like "We're at Luca, get your asses down here now!""

Paine and Rikku left the room, leaving the cocoa forgotten.

--

AL BHED TRANSLATIONS:

(1) Brother: "Rikku, Paine, we're at Luca now!"

_Haha! Fooled ya! Don't worry, it's coming._

_Wow! Two and a half pages! I must be coming down with something._

_There ain't gonna be any more warnings. Hell, if you've read this far, ain't no way in hell I'm gonna be able to offend you now… apart from death or BDSM, and to be honest, I ain't into that stuff._

_--_


	7. Old Friends

Free From The Thunderstorm

**Free From The Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Seven: Old Friends**

_Chapter Summary: Paine and Rikku meet Yuna and Tidus in Luca. Will their secret come out?_

_A/N: I, the author, am asking you, the reader, to make one little concession for me. In this story, Tidus is fluent in Al Bhed. "Oh, RSL," you cry, "I've got all the Al Bhed Primers!" Well then we should be alright._

"Where is it?" Rikku mumbled to herself. She was counting along a row of shops in Luca's central plaza. She was so engrossed in finding her shop that she didn't notice the wall standing in her way. She walked into it and landed on her ass.

"Ow! Who put a wall there…?" Rikku said, looking up and realising it wasn't a wall, but Tidus. Yuna came running up behind. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Oui haat du pa suna lynavim. Hey Paine." (1) he said, acknowledging the leather clad warrior. Paine nodded a greeting back.

"Clnaf oui.(2)" Rikku muttered, pulling herself to her feet. "How you guys been? What you doing here? What the heck," she added, studying the former summoner and guardian, "have you done with your clothes?"

Yuna giggled. She had swapped out her Gunner outfit for something slightly more conservative, being a knee length skirt and low-cut top. Tidus for his part, had combed his hair back, though it was still pretty messy. Rikku thought she could see streaks of colour running through his hair.

Tidus chuckled. "Well you two haven't changed a bit!"

"Dryd'c fryd oui drehg (3)" Rikku said. Tidus' eyes travelled down Rikku's arm to her hand, which still had Paine's clasped in it.

"Oh."

"Tuh'd damm Yunie. (4)" Rikku said, releasing Paine's hand

"Bnuseca. (5)" Tidus nodded. "So," he added, loudly. "Where you two off to?"

"Umm…" Rikku blushed. "We're not actually going anywhere special."

"What?" Paine asked, surprised. "I thought you knew where we were going!"

"I know." Rikku smirked. "I lied so I could get you out of the airship for a while. You've been too wrapped up in yourself lately!"

"I'll get you later, Rikku. You know that." Paine deadpanned.

"Nah!" The blonde Al Bhed ran circles round the warrior. That is, until Paine reached out and grabbed the back of Rikku's bikini.

Paine rolled her eyes. "So, since we aren't actually doing anything, what you guys doing?"

Tidus glanced at a poster on the dock wall. "Well there's a fair in town right now. Sounds like fun."

Paine nodded. "Sure."

Rikku giggled. "I wonder if we'll see Tobli there!"

Paine sighed and let go of Rikku's bikini straps

"OW!"

--

AL BHED TRANSLATIONS

(1) Tidus: "You need to be more careful."

(2) Rikku: "Screw you."

(3) Rikku: "That's what you think."

(4) Rikku: "Don't tell Yunie"

(5) Tidus: "Promise"

_Wow, nice one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hate writer's block. Yes, I'm not a massive fan of TidusXYuna. But it had to go in there somewhere. R and R as always!_

_--_


	8. 1000 Words

**Free From The Thunderstorm**

**Chapter Eight: A Thousand Words**

_Chapter Summary: Words have a power all their own. The right words, with the right intonation, can make a person weep, or cry with joy._

_A/N: I'm back! And I'm better than ever! Well, that's what I'm hoping, anyway. I really am sorry I haven't updated in AGES! College and other stuff. That sort of thing. Well… let's not keep you guys waiting any longer._

"Okay, this I wasn't expecting…"

The miniscule mogul had certainly outdone himself. Tobli had somehow managed to conjure up a massive circus-like fair, with clowns, fire-eaters, as well as a whole manner of the usual fair stalls.

Tidus turned to Rikku and Paine. "Me and Yuna are gonna take a browse round here, see what they've got. Meet back here?"

The sanguine warrior nodded bluntly. Apparently, the circus atmosphere didn't appeal to her.

"Aw, come on Dr. P!" Rikku nudged Paine. "It's not everyday you get to go to the fair!"

"It's not everyday you manage to drag me off the airship."

"Good point."

"Rikku?" Tidus caused the young Al Bhed to spin on her heels, falling straight on her backside. Tidus laughed. "Tuh'd kad ouincamv mucd... ykyeh."

"Now come _on_!" Rikku pouted. "I'm not that bad!"

Tidus simply chuckled and moved off to find Yuna. Rikku picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Sayhea!" She stuck a tongue out at the crowd where she thought Tidus had disappeared.

"Rikku!"

The warrior's sharp voice brought Rikku back down to earth. "Yahuh?"

"I thought you wanted to go see the fair." Paine deadpanned. "Not make faces at crowds."

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" Rikku grabbed Paine by the wrist. Paine allowed herself to be dragged around the fair. After all, she mused with a small smirk, it wasn't everyday you get to go to the fair.

--

"PLEASE?"

"No, Rikku!"

Rikku had managed to find a shooting gallery among the hustle and bustle, and was now trying to cajole Paine into trying her luck. The gil they had was slowly but surely being drained to the point of stupidity, and Paine really didn't want to waste any more of it. Something in the booth caught her eye, and an idea popped into her head. She pretended to give up.

"FINE! I'll try it, on one condition."

"O…kay?"

"You go wait at the meeting point." Paine allowed a small smile to play across her lips. "Can't have you getting lost, can we?"

Rikku pouted again. "Hud oui duu!" Rikku ran off, leaving Paine to her task. She fingered the Garment Grid slipped into her pocked, counting off the different nodes. Se finally found the Dresssphere she was looking for, and with a flash of surreal light, was clothed in a revealing crimson outfit. A cutaway dress hung by her side.

"Now let's see what I can really do."

--

_Where are you?_ Although Paine had control of the gil, Rikku had still managed to procure herself a burger and some coffee. She was pacing up and down at the entrance, thinking about what had happened back on the Celsius. _Come on, Paine, even I know it doesn't take that long to lose a shooting gallery!_ The rest of her thoughts were smothered by what must have been a couple of tones of soft, plush Shoopuf. Rikku wondered whether the Fayth had woken up to drown her in fabric for misdemeanors in a past life, before a familiar figure stepped around the Shoopuf.

"Paine?"

Paine chuckled. "And that's why I wanted you to wUMPH!" The rest of Paine's speech was smothered by an almighty hugging effort from the bubbly blonde.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Paine struggled. Rikku was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. "Cnmph ymph gmph mmph pmph!" Rikku raised herself off of Paine, allowing her to breathe. "Can you get off me? We're making a scene."

Rikku slowly looked to her right. Tidus was standing there, a Moogle stuffed under his arm, looking amused. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Rikku scrambled to her feet. "Nonononono! Definitely not! Nope! Nothing to see here!" A small blush appeared on Rikku's cheeks, betraying her feelings. Tidus seemed preoccupied, however. "What's up?"

"I've lost Yuna. You seen her?"

"Nope."

"We _were_ meant to meet back here, weren't we?"

"Yup."

"Then where is she?"

Almost as if on cue, an almighty roar rose from the crowd. Paine picked herself up and switched back to her usual attire. "I think we just found out." She serenely followed the noise.

"Tidus looked at Rikku, who merely shrugged. The former guardians followed Paine.

--

"Wow."

They had found Yuna, sitting at the back of a huge stage. She smiled as her three friends wended their way through the crowd to reach her.

"What took you guys so long?"

Rikku stood, agape. "We would have been here sooner if you'd actually have told your boyfriend where you were!"

"I was whistling," she said enigmatically. This had a great effect on Tidus, who ran up to her and covered her in kisses.

"AHEM!" Rikku coughed loudly, grabbing the two lovebirds' attention. "Yunie? Why are you back here?"

"Allow me to explain that!" The tiny form of Tobli ran at full speed towards them. "Yup yup! I asked the Lady Yuna to perform at my concert! It'll be smashing! Oh yes."

Tidus looked blank. "I swear he isn't using real words."

Yuna sighed. "He asked me if I would sing for him!"

"Ohhhhh I get it!"

A countdown sounded at the stage. Yuna got up to her feet and morphed into her Songstress dress. "You can be my backup dancer if you want." Yuna giggled before quickly kissing him on the lips and running towards the stage. Tidus looked after her before turning to Rikku and Paine.

"You two do what you want, but I'm joining the crowd."

Tidus stole away, leaving the two Gullwings alone, backstage.

"What do you wanna do?" Rikku asked Paine.

Paine swept her hair back. "I hate crowds."

"'Kay. Guess we're gonna stay back here then!"

Yuna's disembodied voice floated backstage. "This is, quite possibly, one of my favourite songs. If you were at the Thunder Plains, you would have heard this."

Rikku grinned and hopped up onto a nearby packing crate. Pane sighed, but followed her.

--

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

Paine put an arm around Rikku's shoulders, pulling her closer. The song was muted from where they were sitting, to a level where they weren't being deafened.

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me._

_Not that easily._

Rikku softly rested her head on Paine's collarbone.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good-bye before you left._

Rikku giggled. "Yep, that's our Yunie!"

_But I was listening_

_You fight your battles far from me._

_Far too easily._

Paine's thumb slowly circled Rikku's shoulder.

"_Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back,"_

_I could hear that you whispered_

_As you walked through that door;_

_But still I swore to hide that pain_

_When I turn back the pages_

Rikku looked up. "Thank you, Paine." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

_Shouting might've been the answer_

Paine slid from the crate and turned to face Rikku, her body in between her legs.

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

Their heads grew ever closer as the song went on, until, finally, their lips touched at the crescendo.

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time_

_And distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you fell seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever........_

Their lips lingered for a few seconds as the song faded in their ears.

"Wow."

"Want to go back to the Celsius?"

"Yeah."

--

AL BHED TRANSLATIONS

Tidus: "Don't get yourself lost… again."

Rikku: "Meanie!"

Rikku: "Not you too!"

_Well, I hope I'm back on form with this! It's also my first... mini-Songfic. Don't really like them, but it fitted, so... yeah. R+R, although I did leave you guys hanging for a while, so you can shout at me for that. Looking forward to them!_


End file.
